


Discipline

by orphan_account



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, i like how the very first thing i upload here is a noncon punishment incest fic, mm yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shi has been getting too full of himself lately, Yi thought to himself, looking at and twirling a length of rope in his hands. A dark smile graced his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

“Don’t think I don’t notice what you’re planning, Shi.”

Those words broke through the darkness of the younger man’s slumber. His crisp blue eyes blinked awake, but instead of his small, yet soft bed he was used to, he awoke on another bed, bigger this time, more luxurious, and upon it was a different scent than the one he was used to. If anything, it smelled a bit like his father...

“What-”

Shi tried to sit up, but barely managed to arch his back a bit before he felt a rope tug on both his ankles and his wrists. Looking around, he saw the bonds on his ankles tying them together, and then tying them to the end of the bed so he couldn’t move his legs. His wrists, bound together over his head, were also tied to the headboard. “I never thought I could be as disappointed in you as I am in your brother...” 

“F-Father?” Shi blinked, his vision finally coming into focus as he saw his father sitting on a chair not too far from the bed. The older man’s eyes were narrow, cold, as they stared intently at their prey, who met that gaze with an equal coolness. “Father, I demand to know what you’re talking about. How am _I_ a disappointment?”

“Do you truly think you can play the fool in a situation like this?” Yi refused to meet his son’s gaze any longer. He turned his head and looked at a plant in the corner of the room. “You’re obviously trying too hard to earn my favor. Yes, Zhao may hardly put any effort into things, but you keep insisting on taking on extra tasks, redoing what Zhao does, and more... If anything, you’re trying to stifle his progress! What will happen when he supersedes us in this state?”

The younger man scoffed and turned his head. “The blunderings of a fool should not concern you, Father.”

“The whole point assigning him to these positions is to make sure he learns! I already know you’re competent, Shi.” The older man sighed and stood up, folding his arms and looking down at his son. “But to see you so self-absorbed... that is the mark of an imbecile. And that is what should be punished.”

“Is that why you’ve cuffed me to the bed like this?” Shi’s voice was still defiant as he analyzed his father’s movements, trying to discern what exactly this _punishment_ was. 

“More than that, Shi... You’ve become so egotistical in your abilities, thinking you can do everything... I’m going to make you serve me.” Yi sat on the bed, his left hand brushing his son’s cheek, and smiled. “And you’ll have to ask my permission to do _anything._ ” His touch was so gentle, so soft, so tender and almost loving. The younger man’s eyes widened in surprise and he turned his head away, trying to escape his father’s gentle touch.

“You don’t have permission to do that. Turn your head back to me.” Shi sighed, his eyes looking at anything in the room but his father as he felt the same touch grace his cheek, slowly stroking it. Yi smirked, and leaned down so his mouth was next to his son’s ear. His breathing was warm, but carried with it a certain chill, the chill of knowing that his father had all the power in this situation. For all his knowledge, all his achievements, Shi couldn’t do anything except turn away from the dominance on top of him. He felt his father’s hand stop him, though, and he was stuck staring into his father’s dark eyes that looked like those of a bird of prey, so unnaturally close as he noticed Yi was lying on top of him.

“Such disobedience... Do you really think you’re in a position to defy me?” His father’s voice, dark and quiet, almost a whisper that made his son shiver. Shi felt his father’s lips graze his earlobe. His father moves from his son’s earlobe to his lips, their faces so close, nearly touching, a smirk on the older man’s face as he watched his son’s calm exterior slowly break, as Shi’s breathing hastened, his cheeks flushed just a bit, his eyes widened, their color losing some of its icy edge. 

His father’s lips taste dark, dark like storm clouds, overbearing, ominous, and yet heavenly. They feel just rough enough against Shi’s own, incredibly soft lips, the different sensations clashing. Yi brushed his left thumb against his son’s cheek, then snaked his arm around Shi’s neck, pushing them closer together. Shi struggled against his bonds, his body writhing underneath his father, breaking the short, chaste kiss. 

“Did I give you permission...” Yi murmured. “Stay still.” He closed his eyes, quietly laughing to himself, as Shi kept struggling, trying to push his father off of him. A low sigh filled the air. 

“I don’t need your permission! Don’t you dare-” Another kiss broke Shi’s demands, another dark, rough kiss that pressed against his lips with a sudden passion both frightening and intoxicating. The younger man’s father closed his eyes, his tongue slowly snaking into his son’s mouth, a sudden soft moan startling Shi. His father’s tongue was rough, somewhat dry in fact, and it tasted oddly warm as it gave a quick lick against Shi’s tongue, before Yi broke the kiss.

Yi softly kissed Shi’s forehead and smiled. His son was blushing, squirming, refusing to meet his gaze, grumbling stammered pleas to rejecting ears. “No, I will not let you go. You know this. Why don’t you just accept my dominance already?”

Shi closed his eyes, turning his head to the side, trying to steady his breathing, trying to calm the fierce blush on his cheeks, trying to show that he was still obstinate, even though realization was seeping into his brain and making his struggles more passionate, more violent.

Yi merely laughed to himself, still holding Shi close to him, and with his right hand began spreading apart his son’s robes. “Defiance is a tool like any other... sometimes, you need to submit. Which would benefit you more... Keeping up this idiotic resistance, or surrendering to me?”

“I don’t see any reason to surrender...” Shi hated how his voice wavered, sounded dry, foreign. But more than that, he knew it was a lie. Shameful warmth was pooling up between his legs, and he knew his father would punish him in that way. Deny him pleasure he shouldn't even receive until Shi admitted he was disobedient, faithless to his father's wishes, a backstabber to his little brother's education... I was in the right to do those things-

As his mind raced with anger masking his growing neediness, Shi failed to notice his father fully pushing aside his son’s robes, revealing his toned, pale chest. He blinked, noticing his father staring at his chest, a soft hum escaping his lips as Yi bent down over his son, his soft lips kissing his son’s chest. “F-father-”

He felt warm fingers push apart his lips and shove themselves into his mouth. “Be quiet. You will only speak to beg.” The ice in Yi’s hushed voice pricked Shi’s ears, sending a shiver down his spine as the younger man ran his tongue over his father’s fingers. _How humiliating... How far does father want to take this punishment? How much farther?_

Yi took his other hand and explored his son’s body, feeling it, rubbing it, delighting in the soft moans he could choke out of his son’s warm throat. He moved his mouth further down, kissing his son’s body, noting how warm he was. He raised his head, looking at the red on his son’s cheeks, how his eyes were closed, how if he pawed a finger at Shi’s tongue, his son would respond with a mewl that sounded almost like an animalistic whimper. 

His mouth hovered over the warm bulge in his son’s robe. Yi laughed quietly to himself, pawing his fingers against Shi’s tongue a bit more, before pushing aside the cloth and kissing his son’s aching dick.

The yelp was all he needed to hear.

“Did I say you could stop?” He muttered, bringing his wet fingers to him, rubbing them individually against Shi’s dick. Each and every complaint his son attempted was strangled halfway through and turned into a strangled whimper, a whimper Shi didn’t want rising out of him, a sign of weakness, of caving into his father’s wishes, and yet there was a part of him, somewhere deep inside, that wanted to, whether out of weakness or out of lust or something entirely different, he didn’t know.

But the way those damp fingers felt against his neediness only hastened those thoughts, as his mind clouded, further and further, inching into lustful blackness. He tugged at the bonds on his wrists and arched his back. “Father...”

“What was that?”

Shi froze. As if it wasn’t shameful enough to have these feelings during a punishment... “I know what you want. Why don’t you say it?” He shook his head at his father. Yi sighed. “How disobedient of you. I must have been too soft on you.” Shi hid the look of shock on his face as best as he could, dread welling up inside him as his emotion-filled mind raced with thoughts of what a harder punishment could be.

His wrists felt sore. He tugged on them and noticed the bonds were broken, the ropes laying to his sides as his father undid the ropes on his ankles. “Now, Shi... What would you say? I know you want to run.”

Shi hung his head. His body ached from the previous struggle, and his father would catch him as soon as he attempted to escape. “I...” The words sounded foreign on his tongue. “Please, Father, I need...” His pride engulfed the other words.

“That will do, for now. Unfortunately, you may not.” Yi resumed stroking his son’s arousal, stopping when Shi’s whimpers became childlike and high-pitched. “You may not release until I have, is that clear?” Shi hadn’t noticed before, but his father’s voice was strained, though he tried to hide it. “Now. Turn around. On your hands and knees.”

He did so, bringing a pillow closer to him and burying his face, his shame in it. He felt his father’s hands pulling off the rest of his robes, those damp, warm fingers massaging, occasionally pinching his ass. Shi’s whines fell into the pillow. A pout formed on his father’s face. “You’ve been acting like a child. I should punish you like one.”

A strong hand fell across Shi’s behind, slapping his behind, sharp pangs jolting through his veins, making his body tense, a rough cry leaping from his throat, a cry of dull pain, shock and utter shame, shame, _shame_. Another slap hit him, harder this time, the smack of flesh against flesh echoing throughout the dark room. 

There was a pause. A pause that let Shi think of what he had done, how wrong it was of him to think he was superior, how his legs shuddered, how he kept his face buried in the pillow to prevent those disgraceful moans from gracing his father’s ears, and how much arousal was pooling up between his legs, how much his body ached, begged, needed, how he could barely think, he wanted to apologize, beg, do anything he could just to make the punishment end. And yet, his pride, his ugly, swelled pride, the last scraps of which were the only thing keeping him grounded, prevented him. He knew Yi was smiling, his eyes dark, surveying his son's shivering body. Shi grit his teeth.

The next smack added claws. Yi slapped his son's behind and dug his nails in, dragging them along, piercing the skin. Shi choked out a gasp, loosening his grip on the pillow. His pride was drowning in his shame and neediness, but he would not give in, would not become what his father wanted him to be, even though his body screamed for it-

More claws dragged against his ass. Shi felt the first red drops of blood dripping down him. "Father, enough..." He whispered, his voice shaking like a scared child's. 

"Not quite."

And then one last smack. There were no claws, no icy talons trailing across his ass and taking skin and pride with them. Instead, it was just hard. So hard. It stung, it ached, it felt raw. His heartbeat raced. Shi didn't even say anything, he just lost his grip on the pillow and mewled.

His father watched his son with a certain pride in his dark eyes, as he pulled off his own robes. From a pocket in his sleeve he took a small bottle of oil, pouring it over his fingers. 

Wordlessly, he pressed a thumb against his son’s hole. He massaged it, pushing against it, barely entering it, stretching it, and he delighted in watching his son squirm. He pressed it in further, finally entering the warm hole, his son uttering a profane sound of torture and desire. 

Yi worked his thumb in a bit more, rubbing against the walls, pouring the cold oil over his hand and into the hole, pushing his thumb in and out, then adding another oil-covered finger, seemingly ignoring the way his son pushed against his hand, his hips squirming, trying to thrust them deeper inside. 

The fact Yi never said anything, not even a mocking taunt, tormented Shi. There was no indication of when this would stop, or how long it would continue, the sting of his hole being stretched, the slippery chill of the oil, the length between his legs that begged and ached for some form of touch (but not from himself, oh no, he was _unworthy_ ), the shame reaching its peak as his body burned, his cheeks red, his ass raw, desire overflowing and dripping into his blackened words clawing from his throat. “Father, please, more...”

“Hmph... I suppose that will do.”

He jerked his fingers out. He positioned himself. Shi felt his father’s hands gripping onto his son’s hips, raising them a bit. He heard a shaky breath that wasn’t his own, felt arousal that wasn’t his own prod against him. His fists balled up, he hissed. “Hurry.”

And hurry he did.

Yi slowly pushed himself inside his son, hot arousal filling his son, a deep groan filling the room as he realized just how tight his son was, even after he graciously prepared him. "Shi..." He let out a sigh, his nails digging into Shi's hips. He leaned over, his bare chest against Shi's back, his hands sliding up Shi's chest, ignoring the aching erection, his teeth against Shi's ear as he pulled himself back, just a bit. 

He bucked his hips, burying his erection inside his son even further. Shi clawed at the mattress, moans escaping his throat, mixing with his father's, filling the air around them with the scent and sound of dishonorable passion.

Shi's self melted with each thrust. Each thrust, filling him and violating him and making him feel whole in some dark, perverted way, stole something from his caving mind. Arching his back, shivering, he opened his mouth. What came out was a plea encased in moans. 

His father couldn't resist. He trailed his left hand down Shi's chest, and once he reached his dick he began pumping it ceaselessly, a smirk on his lips as he bit the edge of his son's ear, muffling his own moans so he could delight in his son's.

His son’s length ached in his hand, his moans became high pitched. “Go on.” Shi pushed his hips against his father’s thrusts roughly. Yi let out a low moan, dripping with lust, right by his son’s ear, and had to struggle to not release right then when his son bent his head, a few drops of drool landing on the bed, his father’s name low and buried in moans tripping over themselves as it dripped onto the bed along with Shi’s saliva.

Shi was close, he could feel it. He pushed back against his father, and thrust into his father’s hand, holding his dick tightly, so rough against his thrusts as their rhythms clashed and harmonized. He needed it, so desperately, punishment be damned, he _needed_ this, more than he needed anything else in his entire life. His thoughts were a wreck of pleas and begs.

And then his father licked his ear and barked an order.

Warmth spilled out of him and onto the bed, as Shi shook with pleasure and cried out his father's name. His mind was white, blank, there was nothing except warmth and his father's rhythmic, fast pounding, his father's groans, his father's touch and bite, everything was his father's, his father was Shi's everything.

His father pushed himself inside once more, whispering his son's name before he released, warm cum filling that tight hole. "Shi..." He groaned, soft breaths hitting the younger man's ear. His son merely nodded his head in response.

"If this is what a punishment is..." Shi finally spoke, "I might just take all of Zhao's duties away from him."


End file.
